


But family above all

by wefewwehappyfew



Series: Minisa Whent survives AU [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Big TW for mentions of an abortion though there is nothing precisely explicit, F/M, I wondered how Minisa would have reacted to the whole situation had she survived, Mentions of the Tully children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 22:37:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16880547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wefewwehappyfew/pseuds/wefewwehappyfew
Summary: (AU) It takes them days, days that feel almost like weeks, to actually find themselves alone with each other.





	But family above all

It takes them days, days that feel almost like weeks, to actually find each other. To find themselves alone.

And Hoster knows it’s because his wife does not want to see him. Minisa made it quite clear while she stayed by Lysa’s bedside, though it was to Brynden, who found himself for once with the worthless task of acting as a mediator between the couple, as Minisa used to act as a mediator between the brothers before.

She had behaved in a most civil manner  just to make sure Catelyn (who had enough worries of her own considering her future marriage to Brandon Stark) or Edmure did not notice anything. But nothing beyond that.

They did not share a bed or any intimate moment, as Minisa preferred to stay taking care of Lysa or doing anything else. And when he tried to speak to her, he was met with the coldest of silences.

That is why Hoster is surprised to find Minisa in the solar, alone. She looks beyond tired, and so lost in her own thoughts that she does not notice him as he approaches her.

And when she looks up at him, there’s not a trace of the cold anger in her eyes for a moment. Just a small plea “ _Leave me be, Hoster._ ”

He can’t help but worry at that.

“You should go to sleep.”

She doesn’t answer at first and even looks away to the distance.

“You should do so too.” Her answer is almost mechanic.

There’s a silence. One that may have lasted a minute or two, but felt like it lasted millennia.

“Minisa.” He finally breaks it.

“Why?” She asks without looking at him.

“Why what?” He asks in reply, though he already knows what she means.

“Why did you do it?” She looks back at him for a moment, barely containing her tears.

“It was the only possible choice.”

She looks away, taking a few deep breaths before he continues.

“We couldn’t have been able to find a husband for Lysa otherwise. The whole matter would have brought shame and dishonour to our House…”

“Do you think I care about that?” She turns back again to face him, tears streaming down her cheeks. “Tell me  the words of House Tully, Hoster.”

“Family, Duty, Honour.” Those words had been engraved in his mind since he was born.

“And yet you seem to have forgotten the first of them in favour of the last.” Minisa almost retorts. “ You have forgotten your daughter.”

“May I ask what is it what you would have done in my stead, Minisa?” He could feel the anger rising up his throat.

He was not proud of that decision, but it had been the lesser of two evils. He had protected the honour of House Tully, and he had ensured his daughter a future that her pregnancy would have put to term. He had even managed to secure her a marriage to Jon Arryn…

“I don’t know.” She admits. “But remember, Hoster. I know what is to suffer a miscarriage. I almost died because of one. And to know that you did everything behind my back, the tansy tea, that you tricked Lysa into drinking it…”

She stands up to his level.

“I promised myself that I would spare my daughters the suffering I went through.” She takes a deep breath “And I failed with the one who needed me the most.”

She starts walking away and he doesn’t stop her.


End file.
